An Elf's Luck
by xIdrilx
Summary: Legolas meets a she-elf he takes a liking too. After a certain incident she can't say she feels the same about him! Please R&R. Trying to make non-typical! General/Romance/Humour(somewhat!)


NOTE  
  
Hey everyone! Please read and review the story. I need reviews to know if I should continue! (Plus they make me happy haha) Thanxx :-D And I'm trying not to make this too typical. Some things may not be accurate with Tolkien because I simply don't know as much as I should lol, but bare with me :) I'll add in my own stuff too! The elvish phrases are defined at the bottom of the page!  
  
//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\/ /\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!  
  
Chapter One - Pre-Festival  
  
It was a cool, crisp autumn eve in Rivendell. The trees stood proud and tall, beaming vibrantly in hues of gold red. The sky was stained in warm shades of violet and cherry. A gentle breeze carried the sweet smell of freshly baked goods through the houses and over the trees. Century old banners reached from tree to tree reading 'The Festival of Colours." And it was indeed a festival of colours.  
  
Autumn was a much celebrated season among the elves. It was a beautiful time in every way. The weather perfect, the fruit ripe, and the air cool and clean. This gave for a glorious celebration in honour of the fall season.  
  
"Farewell, friend. *Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta," said Legolas with a smile as he stepped out of a small house. He carried a little pouch full of his favourite sweets as a gift from his old friend. He reached in the bag, took out a small biscuit, and placed in it his mouth. The sweet cookie melted on his tongue and he savoured it's flavour. "As good as ever," he thought to himself with a smile.  
  
Legolas walked along the pathways between the houses. Busy elves ran from door to door exchanging treats and helping with decorations in preparation for the celebration tonight. Legolas smiled at the thought of the approaching festival. It was by far his favourite occasion of the year. The food, the drinks, the merriment and the dance all made for a great time. Oh, and perhaps the she-elves. Well, he thought, they certainly did not take away from the event!  
  
As Legolas walked by one particular house, he noticed three young females watching him intently from a bench. He met their gaze and smiled at them as he walked past. Moments later they broke into hysteria.  
  
"He smiled at me!" said one with a dazed expression. "No! It was quite clear his eyes were looking into MINE!" "You are both wrong! It was I he was watching!"  
  
Legolas let out a cheeky grin. He always seemed to have this effect on the female species and he was quite aware of it, too. He was not so much conceited, but he did like to have fun with it.  
  
As he walked further on towards Elrond's palace, he noticed a she-elf waiting outside a house with a basket of apples. She stood quite tall with long, mahogany brown hair and slate grey eyes. A most interesting elf. Not as beautiful as some, but not as ugly as others. She was intriguing, either way.  
  
He decided to approach her. After all, he did need an escort for the dance tonight and no one in the palace seemed to have caught his eye as she did. Besides, who would refuse the handsome Prince of Mirkwood?  
  
"Good evening, my lady," said Legolas as he came up to the girl, eyeing her over.  
  
"Hello, my lord. May I help you?" she replied curiously, wondering what he could have wanted.  
  
For the first time, Legolas froze. He was never one to become nervous or anxious around the opposite sex, so why was he now? It was not like he had been turned down in the past. So why did he worry? It was a well known fact that he could have any female he wanted.  
  
"Oh... I, uuh, would like to know if I may have one of your apples?"  
  
Legolas was secretly shooting himself in the head with an arrow. Did he just ask her for an apple?  
  
"You would like an apple?" she asked with a strange look, "I guess you can have one.... here," she said reaching in to the basket and picking out one of the shiny red fruits.  
  
"Oh," he replied taking the apple from her hand, to embarrassed to meet her eyes, "Thank you, my lord."  
  
She looked up at him with the most shocked expression on her face. My lord? Did he just confuse a she with a he? As soon as he saw her face he realized what he had said. This girl had been making him so nervous he did not know about what he was talking.  
  
"I ought to slap you right now," said the girl. Her face was expressionless but there was anger beneath threatening to expose itself. She picked another apple out of the basket and chucked it at Legolas' leg, "You are welcome, my lady," she stated angrily as she walked off in a huff.  
  
Legolas looked around to see a few elves who had been watching. As he changed his gaze back to the ground, he saw the now bruised apple that had been whipped at his leg. The elves around him broke into laughter. He glared up at them and they immediately stopped. He dropped the original apple from his hand and walked off in the opposite direction of the angry girl.  
  
//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\/ /\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!  
  
My lord?  
  
Those two words that earned him a mark in the leg kept appearing in his head. What in the name of Mordor would have possessed him to say such a thing? Legolas could not help but give himself quite the mental beating. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of a potential escort, but he was sure word got around the whole of Rivendell by now.  
  
Legolas walked into Elrond's palace and straight up into his quarters. He had been staying here on invitation of Elrond and Celebrian as a guest of honour for the festival. They were quite pleased to have him here and encouraged his staying for as long as possible.  
  
Legolas walked into his room and laid himself down on his bed. He decided to sleep until the morning. He surely could not be expected to attend the festival after this. He could not face everyone and he seemed quite sure that they were all well informed of his little mishap.  
  
//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\/ /\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!  
  
Hours later Legolas awoke to a knock at the door.  
  
"Legolas? May I come in?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Elrond entered the room with a worried look on his face. His brows furrowed with concern. He walked over and pulled out a chair by Legolas' bed and spoke.  
  
"Legolas, should you not be getting ready for the festival tonight? It is starting in but a few hours."  
  
"I am afraid I will not be attending," he replied with sigh.  
  
"Not attending? Why is that?"  
  
"I am feeling quite ill," he lied. He was surely not going to explain his embarrassing problem to Elrond, as kind and understanding as he was.  
  
"Ah, nonsense! I will fetch you some medicine and you shall be feeling fine in no time," Elrond replied with a smile. He rose from his chair and went quickly out the door. "I will return in a moment!" Legolas heard him call cheerily.  
  
This was going to be a most interesting night, he sighed to himself as he prepared for the worst.  
  
//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\/ /\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!//\\!//\\!//\!\//\!\//\!\//\\!  
  
Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta - May your ways be green and golden  
  
This part isn't very cliffhangery, but ya know, he's going to the dance! Maybe he'll get an apple whipped at his head! Hahahaha :-D 


End file.
